My Best Friend is My Boyfriend A Phanfiction
by hyperkittyart
Summary: When Phil moves to a new school and meets Dan, some family issues make him realize Dan is much more than a best friend... WARNING: Omorashi! (Don't say I didn't warn you)


*~Dan's POV~*

I looked over at my clock '3 in the morning?!' God damn it 3 more hours 'till I need to get up I pulled my cover over my head and closed my eyes. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and my family yelling downstairs I went into the bathroom, showered and brushed my teeth then I changed into my school uniform and put my stuff in my bag. I put the bag over my shoulder and yelled bye to my arguing family, I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus, around 3 minutes later the bus came and I saw a new shy boy sitting near the back. I went up and sat beside him, "hi" I said confidently "hey" the boy said in a little whisper "my name's Dan, what's yours?" "My name is Phil" he said building up confidence "do you like YouTubers?" I asked Phil "yeah it's my favourite thing in the world! I like Sprinkle of Glitter the best!" Phil exclaimed "me too!" I said happily 'I've finally found a friend I can relate to!' I thought to myself.

Once we got to school after having the most wonderful conversation with Phil about YouTube we had to go to class I went into my class with Phil and asked if I could show him around the school "of course, that would be very helpful of you Dan" said my teacher, Miss Smith, happily as me and Phil walked out of the classroom, "well that was our classroom, our teacher is called Miss Smith she's really cool! She watches YouTubers too!" I explained to Phil "awesome" Phil replied smiling "these are the bathrooms nothing too interesting here" I said continuing to walk down the corridors "ok" Phil said to show he was listening "this is the dinner/lunch hall whatever you want to call it!" "Haha ok Dan" "and this is the office" "alrighty then" "we should probably get back to class now" "yeah you're right, let's go!" We walked down the corridors to our class and sat down, the teacher couldn't choose where Phil sat since there was only one seat in the whole class, the one next to me! I was so happy that I'd met Phil, I didn't have any friends at this school after a certain incident, lets just say I still get called bean boy after it happened, anyway! Phil and I were having an art lesson so we were drawing and chatting away the teacher came over to see what we had drawn, she looked at me and Phil's drawings to find that we had both drawn our favourite YouTubers she got a stamp and put A pluses on both of them, by the way we were doing imaginative drawing so basically draw what you want for an hour or so, "you two are amazing drawers you should be artists when you grow up" Miss Smith said to us Phil smiled and said "I love art but I want to be a YouTuber when I'm older" Miss Smith smiled and said "whatever you want to be you can be it!" She walked away after that "hey Phil do you have Skype by any chance?" "Yeah I do!" He handed me a bit of paper with his Skype name on it "thanks I'll add you tonight then we can talk!" I said to Phil excitedly "yeah that'd be fun!" "Dan?" "Yeah?" "I need the tiolet..." "it'll be lunch time soon" "ok" I walked over to the teacher and asked for the colouring pencils she went over to her desk and handed me two packets "thanks miss" I walked back and put the colouring pencils on the desk, I opened the packet and started colouring "oh ok cool" Phil said starting to colour his too "is that DailyGrace?" "Uh yeah it is" "it's really cool!" "Thanks, is that Charlieissocoollike?" "Yeah it is!" "What's your YouTube name?" Phil asked me "it's AmazingPhil" "that's a cool name mine is Danisnotonfire" "cool!" "I can't wait until we record some videos!" "I know right?" I was really looking forward to getting to know Phil better, he already seems pretty cool! I think he's the best friend I've ever had and also the first in years, stupid bullies, you're probably all wondering what I'm talking about, well, I had just got my lunch of sausages and beans and I went to sit down with my friends and the school bully, Jenkins, tripped me up and I spilled beans all the way down myself like literally head to toe in beans and the entire dinner hall laughed at me even my friends! So yeah that's why I get called bean boy.

*~Time Skip~*

(lunch time!)

"Who's your boyfriend bean boy?" Jenkins asked with an evil grin on his face "he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled surprising both Jenkins and myself, "standing up to me 'ay?" Jenkins said angrily, suddenly he threw a punch at my stomach and I doubled over in pain "how dare you hurt my friend!" Phil kicked Jenkins right in the nuts and he doubled over in pain "you did NOT just do that?!" I say as me and Phil ran into the playground "oh, but I did" "why?" "He hurt you, and I hate seeing other people hurt in fact it's the reason I had to move school, you see my friend got bullied so much she just hit the breaking point and she... Committed suicide" "oh Phil" I had tears in my eyes, I hugged him and he hugged back "were you going out with her at the time or?" "no, no I'm not into girls, I'm well..." "what Phil?" "No you'll laugh!" "of course I won't Phil!" "Well I'm... Gay" "oh my God" "I knew you would hate me!" Phil started crying "no, no! I don't hate you Phil, I just thought I was the only one" "wait, you're?" "Well bisexual" "Oh Dan!" Phil hugged me and I hugged him until neither of us could breath. Me and Phil went back inside and ate our lunch, I always brought a packed lunch now so I couldn't spill anything on myself through a bag, Phil also had a packed lunch, we sat down at the back of the dinner/lunch hall and ate our food, "where's the bathrooms?" "Follow me" I took Phil down the hall but the bell rang and we had to go back to class before Phil could go "maths time class come in and sit down quietly, oh hello Dan, hey Phil come in and sit down boys" we sat down and the teacher explained long multiplication to us, I understood completely but Phil seemed to be struggling "need help Phil?" "Yes please Dan" I explained it step by step and pointed out the multiplication wall at the front of the class "thanks Dan, I understand now" "no problem bud" Phil completed his work in less than 5 minutes "what do I do when I'm done?" "Just put your hand up and the teacher will come and check your work" Phil put his hand up and the teacher went over and marked his work, she had an astonished look on her face "100% you know this is Primary 7 work and you're in the Primary 5" I stared at Phil with a proud look on my face "congrats Phil!" "Thanks Dan" "Phil have you always been this good at maths?" asked Miss Smith "I mean, I guess but Dan had to explain this to me one more time before I understood it" "that's ok, Phil do you think you would be ok at a P7 level?" "It might take some time for me to adjust but I guess that would be ok" "ok Phil no problem" (Y/N It's currently 3am so don't expect this part of the story to be actually good okay? Okay, FIOS ftw) I finish my work and get full marks as well so I also got moved up to a P7 level "P7 buddies!" I say putting my hand up to high-five Phil "P7 buddies!" "Dan? I still really need a wee" "oh yeah, umm... I'll ask if you can go" "thanks" I go up to the teacher and ask if Phil could go "yeah of course, could you go with him make sure he knows where it is" "ok Miss" I go back to the table and tell Phil to follow me he nods and gets up slowly and we walk to the bathrooms, Phil pushes the door, it didn't budge, he pulled the door it still didn't budge "locked, it's locked Phil grabbed at his crotch "I'll get the key just hold on for one minute" I ran to the office, grabbed the key and ran back to Phil, I quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open for Phil he ran inside and into one of the cubicles and I heard him sigh with relief, he came out and washed his hands, dried them with paper towels and walked out again

*~Time Skip~*

(home time ftw)

Finally I can Skype Phil! I search his Skype name and send him a request, he accepts it almost instantly and we get to talking we talked for hours and hours before my dad told me to "get the fuck to bed it's 11pm" yeah "I have to go Phil" I say sadly "that's ok Dan see you at school tomorrow!" "Bye" "bye" I ended the call, shut down my laptop and got ready for bed.

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is boring)

I woke up at 4 in the morning 'what is with my sleep schedule?' I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went on Skype to see if Phil was awake, I messaged him

D= Dan P= Phil

D- hey Phil, you awake?

P- well I am now

D-oh sorry

P- no it's ok I've been waiting to talk to you

D- oh ok

P- let me guess, you couldn't sleep?

D- well, I could but I woke up at 4am and couldn't get back to sleep

P- oh, I just couldn't get to sleep

D- yeah I get that sometimes

P- so how are you?

D- tired

P- Me too

I heard my parents stir downstairs

D- I think my parents are awake g2g

P- k, cya at school

I turned off the monitor and jumped back into my bed just as my dad started coming upstairs, he came into my room "Dan? Are you awake?" He asked, I stayed silent and kept my breathing steady, my dad left the room and I finally fell back asleep

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is still boring)

My alarm went off and I got out of bed, I got dressed and packed my lunch, I looked at the time 'wow still got half an hour before I need to leave' I went on Skype to see that Phil had messaged me, I called him "hey dude!" "What's up mate?" "Meh I'm bored, you?" "Nothin'" "ok" we had the best conversation about our dream of being famous on YouTube it seemed really awesome and a really unique job although both of us knew we probably couldn't make a living out of it (well you did soooo yeaaaahhhh) "the school bus will be here soon" Phil said "ok bye dude" "see ya" I went downstairs and my mum and dad were sitting on the sofa not talking or even looking at each other, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar then left the house about 5 minutes early, I waited for the bus while eating my cereal bar, I threw the wrapper in the bin as the bus came round the corner I hopped on and went to sit with Phil at the back "hey dude!" "Hey Phil" he didn't look as happy as he sounded this morning "what's up?" "My parents... I told them that I was... You know and my dad doesn't support it... he even went to the extent of saying that I wasn't his son" "oh my God" I couldn't hug him on the bus so I gave his hand a squeeze "thanks Dan, I'm just thankful my mum supports it but really it's tearing our family apart and it's my fault" tears brimmed in his eyes "no, no don't say that Phil of course it's not your fault it's your dad's problem that he doesn't support his son's decision" "thanks Dan, my dad's never really supported me he likes my older brother best he does great in school and he gets loads and loads of awards and he got all the attention while I sat back and bared my dad's violence..." "Maybe you should tell someone, like an adult they can help you" "no, no my dad will just get even more angry" "why don't you stay at my place for a few days, let your dad calm down a bit?" "No, no I can't possibly burden your family like that" "no honestly it won't be my mum will love you!" "You sure?" "Of course!" "Thank you sooo much Dan you have no idea how much I appreciate this!" "No problem, isn't that what best friends are for?" Phil smiled "you should probably tell your mum you're staying at my place, she'll be worried sick" I added "yeah you're right, I'll text her" Phil took his phone out of his pocket and texted his mum *mum I'm going to stay at a friends house, he's from school, it's just for a few days until dad calms down love you xxx* Phil pressed send and put his phone away, "Phil come on, we're here" "Ok" he stood up and walked off the bus, we got into school just as the bell rang "morning everyone, come in sit down, quietly, right it's assembly day so line up in two's outside and we'll go down, remember best behaviour" said Miss Smith as she walked out of the class "come on Phil" I took his hand and we walked down to the hall, we sat down next to each other and listened to the head teacher ramble on and on about nothing for an hour. After the head teacher finally shut up we went back to class "spelling test today don't worry there's not too many difficult words" Miss Smith said handing out our English jotters the whole class groaned except for me and Phil, Miss Smith smiled at us, she read off the words and me and Phil wrote them down, spelling them easily, Phil's phone lit up but made no noise, 'it must be his mum' I thought, Miss Smith finished saying the last of the words just as the bell rang, me and Phil said bye to Miss Smith then went outside to where the miniature forest was, Phil took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and read the text aloud "ok honey, I've been trying to convince your dad that it's ok to be who you are but he's not buying it, make sure it's ok with your friends parents before going into their home, ok? Also is it your friend Dan you go on about all the time?" Phil texted back *Ok mum I'll make sure it's ok and yeah it's Dan, how sweet is he?* he pressed send and put his phone away in his hoodie pocket "can you text your mum to make sure it's ok that I stay" "sure I'll call her" I took my phone out of my backpack and called my mum "hi mum, would it be ok if my friend stays over for a few days? He's having a rough time with his folks" "of course sweety anything for one of your friends" replied my mum "thanks mum, he'll be coming over tonight, ok?" "Ok darling" "bye!" "Bye sweetheart" I ended the call "yeah you're allowed" "ok" Phil texted his mum while we were walking back into school, he put his phone back on silent then back into his pocket, the bell rang and we went back to class.

*~Time Skip~*

(School is annoying)

The bell rang signalling the end of the day, me and Phil said bye to Miss Smith and walked to the bus stop the bus came around the corner and, to my surprise, it was empty so me and Phil sat at the back and I put quite loud music on my phone things like My Chemical Romance and Green Day also Fall out Boy you know just the generally hipstery music we all listen to as 10 year-olds, anyway, we arrive at my house around ten minutes later than usual so my mum was standing at the door looking anxious "she obviously cares about you a lot" "yeah I know right?" We got off the bus and went into my house "hey mum" "hi Dan, who's your friend?" "mum this is Phil, Phil this is my mum and uh DAD!" "What?" "Come meet the guest!" "K" my dad walks through with "swagger" "yeah uh that's my dad" "ok" said Phil timidly "come on I'll show you where you're sleeping" Phil nodded and followed me upstairs "you ok Phil you're very quite" "I'm kinda shy around new people" "oh ok dude don't worry ok? My parents already love you, just not as much as I do" I kissed him on the cheek and opened the door to the spare room "you can sleep in my room with me if you don't like this room" "can I?" "Of course!" I closed the door and went into my room, "wow your room is so big!" "What? This is the smallest room in the house" "well compared to my room it's massive" "I assume your brother got the biggest room?" "Yup" "we'll have to share my bed but it should be ok since it's a double bed" "what's that?" Phil asked pointing to a trophy on my computer desk "it's a trophy I won for acting nothing special" "you're a good actor?" "Not really, I just have the ability to read lines" "huh" "wanna play Call of Duty?" "Yeah!" "K let me just get the other controller" "k" I went downstairs "mum where's the other X-Box controller?" "It's in your computer desk drawer darling" "thanks mum" "no problem" I went into my room and got the controller "here" I said handing it to Phil "thanks, uh Dan?" "Yeah dude?" "Where's your bathroom?" "End of the hall to your left" "k thanks" he dropped the controller on the bed and ran down the hall "Phil!" "What?" "Don't lock the door or you'll get stuck" "k" I heard the door close and the tap turn on then I went and turned on the X-Box and set up the game Phil came back and dropped himself on my bed a few minutes later. We played Call of Duty for probably an hour before my parents called us down for dinner "hope you like spaghetti Phil" said my dad "I-I do" Phil said sitting down next to me "you don't say much do you Phil?" My mum said smiling "he's just shy he usually has a lot to say" I say looking at Phil who blushes "come on now Dan don't tease the poor child" "I'm not I'm not I'm just trying to make him laugh" "Dan c-can I get a drink" Phil whispered to me "sure you want Coke, lemonade or apple juice?" "Can I get Coke please" "sure" I got up and got Phil a glass of Coke "thanks Dan" he said drinking the entire glass my mum put down a massive bowl of spaghetti in front of me and Phil "don't worry if you can't eat it all dear" "ok" Phil barley managed half of the bowl while I ate the whole bowl "would you like some ice-cream Phil?" "Yes please" Phil said quietly "Dan?" "You know the answer mum" "yes" I nod we ate our chocolate ice-cream then went back upstairs to play CoD "thank God it's Friday am I right?" I said happily "yup" Phil said a smile on his face.

*~Time Skip~*

(Writing about CoD is kinda boring)

It must've been about 11pm when Phil fell asleep, his head resting in my lap I smile and get up slowly lifting Phil slightly to put him properly into bed I went and got my pyjamas then slipped silently into bed like a ninja!

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping will forever be boring)

Phil's P.O.V

I woke up and looked over at the clock '3am pretty normal time for me' I felt a familiar twinge in my lower abdomen 'why did I drink all that Coke' I couldn't get up Dan just looked too peaceful it would pain me to wake him so even though it was already paining me not going to the bathroom I could probably wait for a few hours.

*~Time Skip~*

(Seriously were you not reading the story?)

BIG MISTAKE! I felt the pressure increase in my bladder, the clock read that I had only been asleep for an hour I squirmed and rolled about my area of the bed.

Dan's P.O.V

I heard Phil getting up earlier 'wonder what's up' "Phil?" I say sleepily "sorry Dan didn't mean to wake you" "no, no I've been awake for ages, you ok?" "Umm... No" "what's up?" "I really have to pee" Phil bent himself over at the waist and shoved his hands into his crotch "how long have you been waiting?" "Umm... Probably around 3 hours" "you're an idiot" "I-I can't m-move" "oh shoot" I grabbed Phil under his arms and helped him get his balance "you ok from here?" Phil nodded and shuffled to the bathroom I closed the door behind him and hear him sigh in relief I giggle under my breath "why are you awake Dan it's 4 in the morning" my dad said sleepily "Phil had to pee" I say simply "and you had to be awake because?..." "He waited for 3 hours and I had to help him" "oh ok Dan just once Phil gets out go to sleep ok?" "Yeah sure dad" "night Dan" "night dad" Phil came out of the bathroom and we went back into the bedroom "why didn't you just go before?" I whispered "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping there" "you're an idiot" I repeated "I know" I hugged him and he went limp in my arms obviously tired from waiting so long then I fell asleep.

~*Time of the Skip~*

I woke up to Phil talking loudly in his sleep "Phil" I say shaking his shoulder slightly "AHHH!" Phil screamed "Phil are you ok?" "I-I" he started crying I hug him tightly "Phil shhh it's ok, it's ok, it was only a dream" Phil's tears were dampening my pyjamas but I didn't mind "Phil are you ok" asked my mum when she came into my room, Phil sniffled and tears rolled down his face but he was no longer crying "I-I just had a bad dream i-is all" "awww, it's ok" my mum rubbed his shoulder "t-thanks, sorry f-for waking you" "no not at all dear" my mum left the room "do you want to tell me what happened?" "Well, I was at home talking to my brother when my dad jumped in out of no-where and slapped me saying "don't talk to your brother he's too smart to be diseased my your stupidity" and I yelled back and my dad shook me by my shoulders and then I woke up" "oh my God no wonder you screamed that's horrific" "thanks for helping Dan" "no problem, sorry for cutting this short but I gotta go to the bathroom" "no, no that's

fine Dan" I left the room and went into the bathroom, peed, washed my hands and walked out "hey sorry Phil" "no, no you gotta go when you gotta go" I laughed "boys breakfast!" My mum yelled from downstairs "coming mum!" I yelled back, "come on Phil lets go" "ok" I walked downstairs holding Phil's hand and continued to hold his hand under the table "are you boys attached at the bone or something?" "no" we said in unison, my mum had made us a proper English breakfast(because English breakfasts are badass yo!) with bacon, sausages, beans, mushrooms, a hash-brown, black pudding the lot! I scoffed the entire plate and washed it down with some orange juice Phil ate the bacon, sausages, beans and mushrooms but left the black pudding "not a fan Phil?" "Not really" "I'll have it" I took it from his plate and put it on mine Phil smiled "thanks" "good to see you've cheered up a bit, right I've got a beach day plan for today since it's such a nice day" "when is it ever a nice day in Manchester mum?" "Um... Never but anyway, did you bring any clothes sweetie?" "No..." "That's ok Dan can you lend Phil some clothes for just now then we'll buy him some new ones on the way" "no, no I'll just go home and get some clothes" "darling it's ok I'll buy you some new clothes for goodness sake as long as you're sleeping under this roof you're my responsibility although I prefer to look at it like you're my friend not my work ok dear" "Phil, my mum is the nicest person you will ever meet just let her do this for you ok?" "Ok Dan" "now come on let's find you some clothes shall we" I went upstairs into my room with Phil following, I found some shorts and a T-Shirt that looked like they would fit him perfectly "here" "thanks Dan" Phil went into the bathroom changed then looked in my mirror making sure his hair looked ok "Phil your hair is beautiful stop tampering with it" "yeah sorry" "no don't apologise I wasn't giving you into trouble I was complimenting your wonderful hair" "thanks" "need sunglasses?" "Yeah please" I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of my desk and handed them to Phil "thanks" I grabbed another pair and put them on "I'm sexy and I know it" I say dancing around trusting my hips like a mother fuckin' bawse! "Boys! We're leaving" "one minute mum!" "Ok!" "You need to go to the bathroom first? It's a long drive to the beach at least a two hour drive" "nah I'm ok, you?" "I'm gonna go be right back" "boys?!" My dad yelled "Dan's in the bathroom!" "Ok Phil!" I came out and we left. we were an hour into the journey "Dan?" "Yeah?" "Got any juice?" "Yeah here" I passed him the bottle of Coke "thanks" Phil took a long drink "dude we still have an hour left at least of this journey don't down the juice" "I'm not it's just difficult to drink out of bottles for me" Phil said pointing to his braces "oh ok" Phil closed the bottle and passed it back to me.

Phil's P.O.V

I felt a dull twinge in my bladder, nothing too urgent but I thought I should make myself heard so it doesn't get to that stage "Dan.." "What's up?" "I need to go" "oh, want me to tell my mum to pull over at the next gas station?" "Yeah, please" "ok, mum?" "Yes honey?" "Phil needs to go to the bathroom" "ok dear we'll pull over at the next gas station" the pressure in my bladder increased suddenly so I had to resort to crossing my legs and bending forward slightly "you ok Phil?" I shook my head "mum?" "I already said I'm going to pull over sweetie" "it's urgent" "ok sweetheart I'm going as fast as I can darling, the gas station is at least half an hour away dear" I started to shake my leg in a failed attempt to relieve some pressure. It must've been 15 minutes of seeing nothing but fields, I shoved my hands in my crotch and Dan patted my back sympathetically "we'll be there in 15 minutes Phil, don't worry" tears of desperation welled in my eyes "I-I c-c-can't wait f-fifteen minutes" my whole body shook as I spoke "I know, Phil, I know we're going as fast as we can" we hit a bump on the road making my bladder jolt, that's when I started to loose it I squeezed my crotch as tight as humanly possible "mum, Phil really can't wait" I blushed "I'm sorry darling if I could go any faster I would" my bladder started to give way "p-p-pull over!" But it was too late "I-I'm sorry" Dan rubbed my back "it's ok Phil you must've been waiting ages" I was still holding in a lot "I-I s-still n-n-need to g-g-g-go" "ok Phil, mum can you pull over Phil still has to go" "ok dear" she pulled into an area with loads of trees I looked at Dan silently asking him to come with me he nodded I scrambled out of the car and Dan ran with me into the trees I stood behind a tree and finally let go of all the liquid that was inside of me "damn you must've drank a lot today" my bladder hurt from waiting so long "I am so sorry about your shorts" "it's fine Phil, I brought a few extra pairs for coming home in case we went swimming or whatever, want me to go and bring a pair out here for you?" "Please" "ok be right back" Dan went back to the car and came running back "here" he passed me the pants and shorts and turned around, I got changed and Dan held my hand all the way to the car "what about the seat?" I whispered "don't worry I brought you a towel" I then saw that there was a towel on the seat "oh ok" Dan's mum pulled into the gas station for petrol "anyone need the toilet?" "Me" said Dan I blushed as I said "not me..." I look down at the floor and frown "cheer up mate" said Dan bouncing up and down in his seat "just go" "no I'm ok" he said putting his hands in his crotch "Dan you're obviously not just go" "ok _mum"_ said Dan laughing and getting out of the car he walked as casually as possible to the bathroom. I got out my phone to see a text from my mum *hi honey, I'm really sorry to tell you but you can't come back home dear social services have taken away your father and I've been told I need to place all of my children up for adoption I am so sorry I love you so much and I hate to see you go I'm so sorry about this it's all my fault goodbye sweetie, goodbye* I start to cry and Dan's mum comes to see what's wrong "what's wrong dear?" I hand her my phone and I see tears well in her eyes "we'll adopt you" "y-y-you will?" I say still crying "of course won't we dear?" "Yes, we love to see Dan make such a good friend, such a good boyfriend I would love for you to join the family champ" he lightly punched my shoulder, Dan came out of the bathroom and walked back to the car "what's up?" "His parents have had to put him up for adoption, I, we have decided to adopt him" "that's both sad and absolutely AMAZING!" He hugged me then looked sad and patted me on the shoulder, I smiled at this, I texted my mum saying how terrible that was and how awesome my boyfriend's family was and how they were going to adopt me, we all got back into the car and drove off we got to the beach and got waterproof sun-cream on (safety first kids!) then me and Dan went into the water and swam out as far as you were allowed then raced each other back, "I won, I won!" I chanted doing a strange victory dance where I was thrusting my hips in different directions and making wavy shapes with my arms (it's the sexy victory dance if you get this reference you are the coolest person on this planet) "who wants ice-cream?" "Me!" Me and Dan said at the same time "ok then boys" she bought us ice-cream and we sat on deck chairs and watched the sunset then the tide started coming in and we went back to the car "Phil?" "Yeah?" "Again long journey, want to go this time?" "No I'll be fine" "you sure 'cause there's not a reststop after this one" "I'm ok Dan!" "Jeez sorry, I was only trying to help" "stop trying to help I'm 10 I know when I have to go and I don't need now" "ok dude, sorry" "no, no you were only trying to help sorry I yelled there was no need for it" "it's ok dude, wanna play X-Box when we get home?" "Yeah I wanna play X-Box when we get home!" "Ok".

*~Time Skip~*

We were no more than 15 minutes away from home, "I need the toilet" I say urgently "we know already you've been complaining for the last 20 minutes about how you have to pee" said Dan "sorry but I really have to go now" "you really had to go 20 minutes ago too" "I'm sorry that I have the bladder the size of a pea" "a pea you say? a pea would be able to hold more water than your bladder can" "sorry I just really have to go!" "I know we're nearly home anyway" "I can't wait that long" I say shoving my hands into my crotch for emphasis "this is why I told you to go at the rest stop" "I know but I didn't have to go then but I need now" "dude we're 10 minutes away from home you're hardly going to pee yourself" "we were 10 minutes away from the rest stop when I peed myself on the way to the beach" "oh yeah" "oh my God I have to pee soo bad" I say crossing my legs and keeping my hands in my crotch "ok, ok mum Phil is gonna pee himself... Again" "no I'm not! Although I'm pretty close to that point" "there's nowhere to pull over for you Phil sorry" I felt my bladder pounding under my skin and I found myself back in the exact same situation I was in only a few hours ago, I was squirming, shaking, holding myself and crossing my legs but none the less my bladder was only moments from failing me again "p-please p-pull over s-s-somewhere a-a-anywhere" "my God Phil do you have a bladder problem or something?" "I do actually so shut up!" "Oh sorry I didn't know" "s-s-sorry I-I just have to pee s-s-so badly" "it's bad mum, mum stop the car! He's, he's going..." I blushed as the contents of my bladder spilled uncontrollably all over the seat, try as I might I couldn't stop it. "I-I'm s-sorry" "it's ok you have a bladder problem it's ok Phil, it's ok" Dan was rubbing my back telling me it was ok. When we got home I ran upstairs and got changed (btw during the Time Skip they got Phil new pyjamas and clothes) into my pyjamas, "Phil?" Dan said knocking "open up I gotta pee" "ok" I opened the door and Dan pushed me out of the way and closed the door behind him (Y/N again it's like 3am so this story going to be full of typos and all that good stuff that I come up with while attemping to fall asleep yay!) I laughed as I walked downstairs "hello dear want to help make dinner?" "Yeah, please" "call Dan down too" "Dan's probably still in the bathroom" "oh is that why he ran upstairs without saying a word" I heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on, then the bathroom door open "Dan! Come downstairs!" "Coming!" Dan came downstairs "what's up?" "Wanna help make dinner?" "K" "what're we making?" "A roast dinner dear" "ok cool" "ok you boys cut up the vegetables and I'll prepare the meat" "ok" me and Dan say at the same time, we cut up all the vegetables and put them in the pots "ok boys you can go and play your video games now if you want "ok" I said then me and Dan ran upstairs and played Crash Bandicoot. 2 hours later Dan's mum, I mean our mum called us downstairs to eat everything looked amazingly delicious, me and Dan sat down and ate everything on our plates plus most of our parents food "man that was good thanks mum" said Dan patting his stomach "yeah it was delicious thanks" I say smiling "want to go draw Phil?" Dan asked "yeah sure" we went upstairs into our room and got out a ton of drawing stuff "you have a lot of art things" I say to Dan "yeah I know I never really use it so I thought I would use being absolutely stuffed with food as an excuse to draw" Dan said laughing, I smile and grab a pencil, I drew Dan in a chibi style drawing and also a realistic drawing "here" I handed him both "wow that's amazing Phil!" "No I'm AmazingPhil" I laugh so does Dan "but seriously that drawing is amazing! You should show mum" "ok, come with?" "Ok" we go downstairs, "mum?" I ask "yes dear?" "I drew this and Dan said I should show you" "let me see" I showed her and she put her hand over her mouth "that's incredible Phil!" I smile "no one except for Miss Smith and you have really talked about my art, my "dad" told me I couldn't make a living out of it so what's the point" mum hugged me tightly "of course you could make a living out of it, you're amazing at art Phil" "thanks" I say as she lets me go, I go back upstairs and me and Dan draw for a little while I yawn "what time is it?" "10pm" "I'm pretty tired I'm just gonna go to bed" "ok dude" I go and put my pyjamas on and climb into bed with Dan who was already asleep 'God he's adorable' I hug him as I fall asleep.

Dan's P.O.V

I woke up with Phil sleeping sweetly with his arms around me and a full sensation in my lower abdomen 'God damn it' I couldn't disturb Phil so I tried to fall back asleep.

*~Time Skip~*

I woke up again and my bladder actually hurt 'ok I'm just going to have to wake up Phil' "Phil?" "Hmmmm?" "Help me" I bend over at the waist "what's wrong Dan?" Phil asked darting up "I-I r-r-really have t-t-to pee" I say rocking backwards and forwards "ok shoot" Phil tried to help me up "Phil no!" I yell, my parents came upstairs "what's wrong Dan?" My mum asked sleepily "m-mum h-h-help me" "huh?" "I-I-I..." "He has to go to the bathroom" I blush and grab at my crotch attempting to keep the contents of my bladder inside of me "oh, umm..." "Mum I-I d-d-don't think I can m-m-make it" I started to leak I grab at my crotch harder "it's ok baby" "n-no" I couldn't hold it the liquid gushed out of me I go bright red as the sheets beneath me got wetter and wetter Phil jumped out of the bed and came over to me rubbing my back "I-I'm s-so sorry" I start to cry "no baby it's ok" my mum came over and took off the sheets I stand with Phil tears still sliding down my face "hey now Dan don't cry" Phil says wiping the tears from my face, my mum put a new mattress, sheets and covers on the bed, I change into some new pyjamas and climb into bed "Dan next time just wake me ok? I won't get mad at you for a simple human necessity" "ok Phil"


End file.
